The car crash
by The Black Robin
Summary: What happens when Richard Grayson and Alfred Pennyworth are in a car crash. How does Batman react to this situation and will he tell the team who he and robin really are This is my first fanfic.


Somewhere on a road between New York and Gotham City.

The journey was a long one. Dick had been sat in the same set for over five hours now. His butler Alfred was still rambling on about how he became to work for Bruce.

Alfred tilled the re-view mirror, seeing his young master looking out the window.

"Is everything okay," Alfred said clearing his throat

Dick still looked out the window, not hearing what Alfred had said.

"Master Richard,"

Dick snapped out of the trance. "What is it Alfred,"

"Is everything okay,"

Dick shrugged "I guess,"

Bruce - well batman actually was on a off world mission and he was going to miss a very important meeting in New York. Bruce had got his ward dick to be his stand in and take notes.

It had been a long weekend for the young teen.

FLASHBACK

His Saturday started at 3 am not that he was complaining about going to New York. But at 3 in the morning, now that was just pushing it. After leaving the Wayne manor at 3, Alfred had driven dick to New York. It was just after 1 pm when they arrived at the hotel.

Bruce had booked a penthouse for the night.

Dick was allowed to do what ever he wanted to in the afternoon. As long as Alfred went with him.

The meeting started at 7pm. The meeting was long and boring. All they talked about was what they could do to improve their company and how they could get their produces to people who don't have as much money.

The meeting had finished at 11:30. As soon as dick got back to the penthouse he fell asleep.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Now they where on their way home. They had left the penthouse at 2 in the afternoon and it was 7 now. They had just pasted metropolises and it was about 2 hours to Gotham City.

"Your very quite today," Alfred said breaking the silence.

Dick rested his head on the window "there's nothing really to talk about,"

Alfred looked at dick with the re-view mirror. "Have I ever told you about how I became master Bruce's butler,"

"Yes you have and I don't want to hear it again,"

Normal when Alfred said that dick would have laughed and said "not again,"

"What's the date today," dick suddenly said

Alfred didn't really want to say anything

"I thought so,"

Alfred didn't need a Brian to work out why dick wasn't talking. It was this week that his parents had been killed over six years ago.

"I really do miss them,"

Alfred nodded his head "I know you d...,"

Alfred didn't get to finished his sentence when three sport cars zoomed past.

The passenger in the car to the left had rolled down his window and had a gun in his hands.

He smiled before pulling the trigger. The gun hot filled the air.

"Arrr," dick yet out a cry.

Alfred turned his head and saw that Dock had been shot in the shoulder and the glass for the window had scratched his face.

"Master Rich...,"

Alfred watched in slow motion as one of the cars drove into the side of the car. Pushing it the the edge of the road. The red car at the back rammed the Rolls Royce with all it's energy that it caused it the flip over.

The car tumbled over once. Twice and a third time before it came to a halt.

After the crash

Alfred POV

When I opened my eyes. My neck was sore. My legs hurt. My back

was killing me. I slowly turned my head to see Richard lying on the back set. He was unconscious and I could tell if he was breathing well.

I reach for the red button under the dash bored that sent out a distress call to the cave, batman and even the watchtower.

The car had been flipped upside down. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I undid my seat belt and fell on the roof of the car.

"Arrr," I rubbed my head. "Master Richard," I called

No lucky. He was out like a light.

I turned to the door and kicked it with my good foot.

I crawled out and made my way over to Richard. His seat belt was already broken so it was easy to drag him out of the car. I noticed that he was breathing but had a few skips now and then.

I put Richard in the recovery position just to be on the safe side. I stood up and looked at the main road. The cars had pushed us of the road and we had tumbles down a small hill to the left and into a ditch.

I could feel a sticky liquid running down my right arm. It had a nasty gash down it. I took of my jacket and ripped of the sleeve before tying it around my arm.

I was about to sit on the floor next to Richard when my phone went off.

**Mt. Justice**

Wally had nicked a few of m'gann's biscuits and shoved them in his mouth. All the other members I the team were sitting

in the comfy area.

Artemis was telling him off. Zatanna and rocket where gossiping over one of the magazines Zatanna had brought in that day.

Conner was staring and the blank TV screen and Kaldar was talking to M'gann about their previous mission.

The team where doing what they normal did on their day off.

"What do you mean, you can't contact him," the team heard batman shout

"Calm down batman, it's only been give minutes since we got the call," black canary was trying to calm him down.

"I don't care if it had been 3 seconds, hurry up and contact him,"

Wally poked his head round the corner.

"Mwat gowin wn," Wally tried to say with a mouth full of biscuits.

"What is it kid mouth," Artemis said folding her arms.

Wally swallowed "what's going on,"

He pointed to batman and black cannery.

"Don't know," Connor said "let's find out,"

The team went into stealth mode and crept into the mission room. Which was also the main room.

RECOGNISED

GREEN ARROW 08

"What's going on in here," green arrow said as he made his way to batman. "All I do is say 'batman I need you in...' And you scream at me,"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I got a distress call from A,"

Green arrows eyes widen, "do you know we're being watched,"

Batman nodded his head "you can come out, we know your there,"

The team come out of their hiding spots and made their way over to batman.

"What's going on," Wally was the first to speak, as always,

"Can we help in anyway," Zatanna asked "we've been sat here doing nothing for the past few days.

"Yeah and whenever we ask you where's robin you don't tell us,"

The team noticed the batman 'a head dropped a little when Artemis mentioned robins name.

"Did something happen to robin," M'gann asked

Black canary looked at batman "I think we should tell them,"

"This has nothing to do with them," batman snaps

"Not the problem, I mean the other secret,"

The three justice leaguers look at the team -minus robin-.

Green Arrow places his hand on batman's shoulder.

"Fine," batman reached for his mask and pulled it off.

The team stood in silence as playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne looked at them.

"So if your Bruce Wayne," Artemis said "then that's makes robin . . . Richard Grayson, the circus kid,"

Wally elbowed Artemis in the ribs.

"What was that for," Artemis said

"Don't called him circus kid," Wally looks at his feet "he gets it enough from his school,"

"Robin. I mean dick and my butler Alfred sent out a distress called ten minutes ago and we can't contact them," Bruce explained.

"Haven't you tried using your phone," Connor said

Green arrow and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce took out his phone and punched some numbers in.

He put is phone and speaker. The ringing rang throw the hole of the mountain.

Bruce was about to lose hope when suddenly someone picked up the phone.

"Hello me pennyworth here," it was Alfred. A sign of relief floated over Bruce.

"Alfred, it's Bruce, is everyone what happened,"

"Master Bruce. Thank god. We have a small problem. I was taking master Richard back from New York when we where pushed on the road by three sport cars."

Silence fell on the team and the leaguers.

"Are you okay," Bruce finally asked

Alfred signed "I'm fine but I don't know about Richard. He's unconscious, has a shot wound and I'm pretty sure he had a broken arm and a few broken ribs,"

Bruce's face fell like a ton of bricks. How could someone do such a think to his son.

"In sending an ambulance to you right away, just sit tight,"

Somewhere on a road between New York and Gotham City.

The journey was a long one. Dick had been sat in the same set for over five hours now. His butler Alfred was still rambling on about how he became to work for Bruce.

Alfred tilled the re-view mirror, seeing his young master looking out the window.

"Is everything okay," Alfred said clearing his throat

Dick still looked out the window, not hearing what Alfred had said.

"Master Richard,"

Dick snapped out of the trance. "What is it Alfred,"

"Is everything okay,"

Dick shrugged "I guess,"

Bruce - well batman actually was on a off world mission and he was going to miss a very important meeting in New York. Bruce had got his ward dick to be his stand in and take notes.

It had been a long weekend for the young teen.

FLASHBACK

His Saturday started at 3 am not that he was complaining about going to New York. But at 3 in the morning, now that was just pushing it. After leaving the Wayne manor at 3, Alfred had driven dick to New York. It was just after 1 pm when they arrived at the hotel.

Bruce had booked a penthouse for the night.

Dick was allowed to do what ever he wanted to in the afternoon. As long as Alfred went with him.

The meeting started at 7pm. The meeting was long and boring. All they talked about was what they could do to improve their company and how they could get their produces to people who don't have as much money.

The meeting had finished at 11:30. As soon as dick got back to the penthouse he fell asleep.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Now they where on their way home. They had left the penthouse at 2 in the afternoon and it was 7 now. They had just pasted metropolises and it was about 2 hours to Gotham City.

"Your very quite today," Alfred said breaking the silence.

Dick rested his head on the window "there's nothing really to talk about,"

Alfred looked at dick with the re-view mirror. "Have I ever told you about how I became master Bruce's butler,"

"Yes you have and I don't want to hear it again,"

Normal when Alfred said that dick would have laughed and said "not again,"

"What's the date today," dick suddenly said

"13th of August," Alfred replied

"I thought so,"

Alfred didn't need a Brian to work out why dick wasn't talking. It was this week that his parents had been killed over six years ago.

"I really do miss them,"

Alfred nodded his head "I know you d...,"

Alfred didn't get to finished his sentence when three sport cars zoomed past.

The passenger in the car to the left had rolled down his window and had a gun in his hands.

He smiled before pulling the trigger. The gun hot filled the air.

"Arrr," dick yet out a cry.

Alfred turned his head and saw that Dock had been shot in the shoulder and the glass for the window had scratched his face.

"Master Rich...,"

Alfred watched in slow motion as one of the cars drove into the side of the car. Pushing it the edge of the road. The red car at the back rammed the Rolls Royce with all it's energy that it caused it the flip over.

The car tumbled over once. Twice and a third time before it came to a halt.

**After the crash,**

**Alfred POV**

When I opened my eyes. My neck was sore. My legs hurt. My back

was killing me. I slowly turned my head to see Richard lying on the back set. He was unconscious and I could tell if he was breathing well.

I reach for the red button under the dash bored that sent out a distress call to the cave, batman and even the watchtower.

The car had been flipped upside down. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I undid my seat belt and fell on the roof of the car.

"Arrr," I rubbed my head. "Master Richard," I called

No lucky. He was out like a light.

I turned to the door and kicked it with my good foot.

I crawled out and made my way over to Richard. His seat belt was already broken so it was easy to drag him out of the car. I noticed that he was breathing but had a few skips now and then.

I put Richard in the recovery position just to be on the safe side. I stood up and looked at the main road. The cars had pushed us of the road and we had tumbles down a small hill to the left and into a ditch.

I could feel a sticky liquid running down my right arm. It had a nasty gash down it. I took of my jacket and ripped of the sleeve before tying it around my arm.

I was about to sit on the floor next to Richard when my phone went off.

Mt. Justice

Wally had nicked a few of M'gann's biscuits and shoved them in his mouth. All the other members I the team were sitting

in the comfy area.

Artemis was telling him off. Zatanna and rocket where gossiping over one of the magazines Zatanna had brought in that day.

Conner was staring and the blank TV screen and Kaldar was talking to M'gann about their previous mission.

The team where doing what they normal did on their day off.

"What do you mean, you can't contact him," the team heard batman shout

"Calm down batman, it's only been give minutes since we got the call," black canary was trying to calm him down.

"I don't care if it had been 3 seconds, hurry up and contact him,"

Wally poked his head round the corner.

"Mwat gowin wn," Wally tried to say with a mouth full of biscuits.

"What is it kid mouth," Artemis said folding her arms.

Wally swallowed "what's going on,"

He pointed to batman and black cannery.

"Don't know," Connor said "let's find out,"

The team went into stealth mode and crept into the mission room. Which was also the main room.

RECOGNISED

GREEN ARROW 03

"What's going on in here," green arrow said as he made his way to batman. "All I do is say 'batman I need you in...' And you scream at me,"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I got a distress call from A,"

Green arrows eyes widen, "do you know we're being watched,"

Batman nodded his head "you can come out, we know your there,"

The team come out of their hiding spots and made their way over to batman.

"What's going on," Wally was the first to speak, as always,

"Can we help in anyway," Zatanna asked "we've been sat here doing nothing for the past few days.

"Yeah and whenever we ask you where's robin you don't tell us,"

The team noticed the batman 'a head dropped a little when Artemis mentioned robins name.

"Did something happen to robin," M'gann asked

Black canary looked at batman "I think we should tell them,"

"This has nothing to do with them," batman snaps

"Not the problem, I mean the other secret,"

The three justice leaguers look at the team -minus robin-.

Green Arrow places his hand on batman's shoulder.

"Fine," batman reached for his mask and pulled it off.

The team stood in silence as playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne looked at them.

"So if your Bruce Wayne," Artemis said "then that's makes robin . . . Richard Grayson, the circus kid,"

Wally elbowed Artemis in the ribs.

"What was that for," Artemis said

"Don't called him circus kid," Wally looks at his feet "he gets it enough from his school,"

"Robin. I mean dick and my butler Alfred sent out a distress called ten minutes ago and we can't contact them," Bruce explained.

"Haven't you tried using your phone," Connor said

Green arrow and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce took out his phone and punched some numbers in.

He put is phone and speaker. The ringing rang throw the hole of the mountain.

Bruce was about to lose hope when suddenly someone picked up the phone.

"Hello me pennyworth here," it was Alfred. A sign of relief floated over Bruce.

"Alfred, it's Bruce, is everyone what happened,"

"Master Bruce. Thank god. We have a small problem. I was taking master Richard back from New York when we where pushed on the road by three sport cars."

Silence fell on the team and the leaguers.

"Are you okay," Bruce finally asked

Alfred signed "I'm fine but I don't know about Richard. He's unconscious, has a shot wound and I'm pretty sure he had a broken arm and a few broken ribs,"

Bruce's face fell like a ton of bricks. How could someone do such a think to his son.

"In sending an ambulance to you right away, just sit tight,"


End file.
